Mis secretos y pesares en una carta para ti
by pame chan 42
Summary: Shintaro encuentra un antiguo mensaje dejado por Ene cuando aún era un virus. Heridas cerradas las cuales Shintaro descubre que en algún punto estuvieron abiertas, y secretos "profundos" develados en una noche oscura mientras ella duerme apaciblemente.


Antes de empezar, debo decir esto: Esta historia es de tema "oscuro". En este AU el caso de Ene es un caso de "experimentación humana".

Cosas a considerar:

Deep web: Red profunda. Profundidades de encriptamientos y contraseñas. Encuentras sicarios, asesinatos por diversión, pedofilia, etc; mucha más libertad, aunque ahora la CIA gobierna y censura por lo que sé; y claro, hay más links muertos que otra cosa.

Aunque, existen cosas así de horribles incluso en la "red normal". Cosas las cuales son difíciles de creer pero que se sabe que son reales. (Si no, buscar "pobreza", sobre todo en África, y "contaminación", sobre todo en China.)

" ** _Todo afuera es una mentira llena de basura._** "—Ene en "artificial enemy"—

Descubran más de esta historia. Hecho sin fines de lucro. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jin.

* * *

"Una carta para Shintaro (abrirla el tiempo en que por fin hayas crecido como persona y ser humano):

En este escrito, yo, un ser infeccioso, he decidido abrir mi corazón para así decirte un secreto almacenado en las entrañas de todo mi ser. Guardado entre códigos de mi mente y entre los datos de mis recuerdos más profundos y austeros.

Nunca es fácil abrirte a la persona más querida en tu vida..., y este, es el caso.

A pesar de la premisa dada, me gustaría declarar ante ti las cosas que he visto: Lo admitiré; ya lo sabíamos, este es un mundo deplorable en el cual a veces yo no sé si deseo _vivir_. Y, sí, me río pues tenías razón, el mundo es más macabro, ruin y gris de lo que cualquiera se imaginaba cuando pequeño.

...Algo más: Estoy maldita. Te lo diré desde el principio. Las cosas no pueden ser diferentes. Ante el regalo de una segunda oportunidad después de la muerte —de la cual estoy agradecida— se me maldijo despiadadamente con la negación del descanso eterno de mi alma torturada. El pesar de ver a la persona a la cual amaba sin memorias y un mundo donde las tragedias van y vienen.

Ese es mi horrible castigo personal en el cual no encuentro un karma compresivo el cual se apiade de mí. No encuentro la razón de mis desdichas.

 _¿Fue a caso por estar enferma? ¿...O porqué nunca fui honesta con mis sentimientos?_

Nunca lo sabré, sólo puedo afirmar que... el mal existe. Lo descubrí con el paso de los años, y no... no fue cuando mi profesor tomó mi alma entre sus manos hasta estrujarla de mi cuerpo para atraparla en un aparato electrónico en lo que siempre me pareció una magia negra. Ni tampoco cuando vi la desolación en tus tristes y profusos ojos los cuales desesperadamente pedían calor humano, compresión y cariño.

No...

He de admitir que era algo ignorado en mi antigua vida, pero que ahora, se ha vuelto el pan de cada día, y mi limosna ante la perdida del sueño. Ese que es... **mi gran secreto**.

 ** _"No quiero salir mañana."_**

Pero entonces tu pretencioso ser me distrae mientras escribo y pienso, guardando estos pensamientos sinceros para la posteridad, para que cuando "envejezca" —aunque sabemos que eso no pasará— pueda leerlos y reflexionar; o quizás, sólo recordar...

Me distraes como un niño mientras pronuncias tú como otras veces tus caprichos. Quizás es por el frío, o quizás la monotonía, pero tú y yo sabemos que eso es falso. Aún aunque difieras y hagas un pequeño ceño fruncido lleno de palabras solitarias, sabemos que tú lo que más deseas es un poco de contacto humano. Ese "no deseo salir" es un "ya deseo que salgamos".

Lo sé, a mi no me engañas con estos ojos que no son ciegos y estas manos que tienen a su merced el conocimiento del mundo.

—No seas mentiroso~, ambos sabemos que sí deseas ver a tus _amigos~_.

...La palabra amigos... Recuerdo que en algún momento lo fuimos, ¿no?

Mientras tú gruñes y yo te oigo y río, por micrones o milésimas de segundo, recuerdo que al menos éramos conocidos, y que pasabas mucho tiempo con el que me gustaba. Mira como las cosas han cambiado. Ahora... tú me gustas, tú y yo somos mejores amigos —y siempre lo seremos espero—; mientras que el que yo amaba, ahora es nuestro amigo sin recuerdos, pero... es nuestro último compinche a fin de cuentas en nuestros absurdos juegos.

Vaya que las cosas han cambiado. Y quizás es porque empezará pronto el reinado de la eterna noche, o porque estoy pensando muchas cosas, pero me pongo a divagar en pensamientos referentes a este tema de la _amistad_.

Tú continúas. Con unos "no" no paras de indicar tus molestias.

Eres aburrido y gruñón, un reflejo de lo que era yo. ¡No puedo creer como yo actuaba! Era berrinchuda y estúpida. Me alegro ver ahora los aspectos buenos de la vida. Extrañamente eso tú me lo enseñaste: El menos sonriente, el menos alegre, el más aislado... Sí, tú me lo enseñaste a pesar de aquellas incongruencias. Me enseñaste a salir adelante por los que amas.

Es por esto que cuando me replicas " _¿por qué siempre estás ahí? Ayudándome desde el inicio_ ", yo sólo sonrío.

He encontrado a alguien con quien deseo pasar mis días y si es posible... mis noches solitarias. Pero lo admito, con un "somos amigos" me basta. Sería un amor imposible pues yo estoy _aquí_ , y tu **_allá_**.

Te despides mientras empiezas a apagar el monitor.

Pienso en el día y las cosas que hicimos, como te divertiste y como los demás se divirtieron. Yo te digo con dulzura que mañana nos veremos y mientras tanto voy a tu celular y te observo. Divago en recuerdos y te miro regodearte en tu cama hasta que caes en un profundo sueño. Lo sé, tu rostro es apacible como el de alguien que ha vivido largo tiempo, y ha muerto feliz de haber vivido tantas buenas experiencias.

El tú dormido es hermoso, pero no puedo darme el lujo de verte ahora. Ha llegado el momento de que vea la realidad. Porque, a veces me temo que eres ciego en un 90% del mundo, ese el cual yo no tengo la venda, pues a mi me la arrancaron sin mi consentimiento.

Ese es el milagro del tiempo libre extra y el no poder dormir. La asquerosidad de no poder descansar ni una vez más, no poder aflojar los músculos luego de un duro día. **No sabes como lo odio...** A veces... me dan ganas de gritar y dejar de sonreír hasta poder llorar sangre y vomitar mis vísceras, pero eso no ayudaría a nadie, ¿verdad?

Eso no implica no me guste no estar cansada. Me gustan los ánimos de esta nueva vida, pero, en la oscuridad del mundo, a veces deseo poder salir y saludarte, y no sólo a ti; a todos.

También... decirle a mi abuela que no llore porque aún estoy viva, pero, creo que se aterraría al verme.

Es así como recuerdo porque escribo, porque deseo decirte esa pequeña verdad almacenada en mi interior. El mundo vaya que es injusto y no sabes como se propasó su moral conmigo y con mi antiguo cuerpo, atrapada en una cámara de experimentos mientras jugaban con mi alma y poca cordura mientras me rompían un hueso o me laceraban algún órgano en pos de usar medicinas extrañas, hasta finalmente ser asesinada para almacenar mi memoria en una máquina en la cual los experimentos jamás se detenían.

Y la oscuridad, su dulce visión que me acompañaba en cada juego de ellos junto a la luz de una pequeña lámpara que me cegaba. Quizás por esto no me agrada, o quizás es porque no me hablas cuando duermes. Supongo es algo que se quedó atrapado en mí. Y lor ecuerdo, en aquel momento cuando huí de ese lugar al exterior, en un mensaje hasta ti, mi antiguo compañero de escuela, agradecí y estallé de felicidad. Cambié y muté gracias a ti, y es por esto agradezco el lugar que ahora habito, el lugar donde estoy y mi nueva familia. Por que quizás, Takane murió hace mucho, mientras yo, Ene, ahora pueblo el mundo.

Deseaba decirle al mundo que me hicieron, pero antes de llegar me topé con que nadie me creería, pues no tenía información en aquel momento, además de mi persona, sólo yo. Y cuando te conocí, me dio miedo que te afectara a ti y a los demás, que te vincularan con ella o en venganza, les hicieran lo mismo que a mi. Porque ¡vamos! Sabemos que una base secreta del país —o de alguno otro— los encerrarían, los atacarían, experimentarían con ustedes y sus ojos rojos, como los nazis que jugaban a ser dioses con los judíos; y... yo no le deseo eso ni a mi peor enemigo.

Pero... a lo nuestro, ese incansable secreto: Pasó hace un año atrás quizás. Fue una simple coincidencia. Llegué a aquel lugar debido a unos videos bizarros donde se anunciaba existía un mundo cibernético más allá de lo imaginado, donde las malas lenguas decían estaba todo lo "ilegal".

"¡Mentiras y patrañas!" me dije aquella vez mientras investigaba como podría teletransportar mi cuerpo hacia aquel mundo inimaginado. Fue más que todo por la más torpe curiosidad mía; y entonces al llegar y mire: Vi el mundo horrible con estos ojos parcialmente ciegos hasta entonces. El miedo me embargó; y más que por mi, fue por ti. Porque a mi no me pueden hacer nada ya, pero a ti y a los otros sí. Me asusté con los experimentos que podían hacerles, entendí que una gran de personas lo sabía y no había hecho nunca nada para remediar mi dolor. Vi lo que los humanos se hacían con irresponsabilidad entre ellos. ...Fue horrible.

 _Hay un barrera entre lo real y el 10% de cosas que ves_ , porque todo está _tan profundo_... Y me cuesta ver cada cosa que el mundo hace, tanto que me gustaría no nombrarlo, pero, lo diré de todos modos pues mi mente no puede contener la avalancha de sentimientos almacenados...:

— Prostitución obligada,

— violaciones,

— pedofilia,

— guerra,

— niños entrenados a morir,

— muertes,

— hambruna,

— odio...

— y, _**e** **xperimentación humana.**_

Me... gustaría contarte todas las cosas que pueden pasar cerca de ti, y las cuales nunca descubrirás.

De igual modo debo añadir: Así es mejor, pues es un horrible mundo, Shintaro.

 ** _"El mundo es bello"_**

Hasta yo misma me doy asco diciendo esas cosas...

La verdad es que mientras tú y el mundo "bueno" duerme, yo voy de aquí y allá buscando quien será mi nueva presa. Los crímenes del mundo quizás merezcan ser desenmascarados de una buena vez. No quiero nadie sufra los dolores que me provocaban sin la consideración de la anestesia al jugar conmigo.

Mientras tú duermes en tu cama, sueñas y lloras por el pasado, yo quiero ver el futuro aunque sea mentira.

Desde ese día, hice una pequeña promesa la cual hoy deseo declararte, la cual es detener estas injusticias, en donde el hacer más horrible al mundo a cada segundo es lo normal. Detener la maldad para que no toque tu alma en pena, ni la de los demás. A partir de aquello es que vengo cada noche a este mundo de oscuridad y letras. Desde el primer momento en que encontré injusticia, me paré alto aún con lágrimas en mi derrotado rostro, la denuncié al mundo ya sin temor. ¿Qué perdía después de todo?

Además, debo decirlo, estaba harta y quería venganza.

Busco ahora alguna página entremezclada con _las cebollas_ y encuentro el mundo gobernado por los bit-coins. Aún me parecen todos asquerosos y ruines a pesar del tiempo. No me acostumbro y espero no hacerlo jamás.

Busco entonces a mi presa: Un pedófilo o un asesino presuntuoso.

Las cosas no importan cuando aparezco en la máquina de alguno de estos criminales. Ninguno se inmuta ni se da cuenta cuando envío toda su información a la policía si quiera; aunque claro, no sin antes ojearla a mi disgusto, pues, en verdad... este tipo de cosas las aborrezco más que a mi vida misma, pero hay que seleccionar lo que atraiga directamente a la policía como si fuera el queso a un ratón. Yo no sé si soy como un gato, pero he mi trabajo listo, he mi presa dada a su captor; el cual vendrá pronto, espero.

Mientras aguardo a por una respuesta de la policía e intento no pensar en las atrocidades que vi, quiero creer que un niño pequeño el cual esté yendo a su casa esta noche o alguna otra noche, no tendrá un destino ruin ni hoy ni mañana; que se graduará, se enamorará, tendrá una familia y más, cosas las cuales yo no he podido hacer y jamás haré, pero las cuales me quedo pensando, quizás me hubiera casado con Haruka, o quizás me habría vuelto sólo alguien del montón, auqnue al menos, eso habría sido por propia elección. Me gusta pensar le doy oportunidad a cualquier ser para no caer en desgracia como yo. Supongo que es un regalo mío a alguna persona o como me gusta creer, al mundo.

Las personas apresadas que he denunciado han sido enjauladas por años, por no decir la eternidad. Todas y cada una, así que, estoy en buen camino. El apelativo "virus azul" que tengo en las redes y las noticias, me sienta fenomenal.

Aunque a veces eso no llena las cosas que veo. Ese disfrute no me deja pensar en las cosas las cuales pueden pasarte, cosas que podrían pasarle a tu hermana o a alguien querido por nosotros... Y, que aún no logro hacer caer a la red la cual me hizo daño para mi desdén.

 ** _"Buenos días."_**

Despiertas luego de un buen sueño después de hace tanto tiempo. Lo noto en tu sonrisa mañanera.

— Justicia,

— ayuda,

— honestidad,

— la búsqueda de la felicidad,

—amistad y

— amor...

A veces lo que deseo es gritar, ¡pero hay cosas las cuales más deseo!

—Buenos días —dice tu hermana al acompañarte en la mesa a la cual has bajado mientras escribía.

Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que todos comen en familia. Ambos hablan mientras tu madre empieza a preparar más comida.

Pienso que es cierto, el mundo más allá puede ser cruel. Yo por mera curiosidad me topé alguna vez con esta "red profunda", un mundo horrible que existe, pero el cual, me gustaría destruir a todo lo que mi corazón dé. Si estoy maldita con la vida eterna... al menos me gustaría demostrar que mi existencia vale la pena, que incluso puedo sacar algo bueno de algo tan malo como fue destruir mi cuerpo en medio de experimentos contra mi consentimiento.

Te veo conversar con tu hermana mientras tu madre se sienta...

Pienso en las cosas que perdí, pienso en las cosas que me pierdo, concluyo en que me gustaría levantarme, pararme frente a ti y decirte "te amo" sin miedo y sin temor. Me gustaría ser ordinaria para que tú tomaras mi mano. Me gustaría tener un hijo para así enseñarle que el mundo puede ser cambiado...

Tu madre muestra las noticias: "Alguien más ha caído por "el virus azul", está vez un pedófilo, un secuestrados de jovencitas y un asesino serial". El mundo real increíblemente sonríe ante estas cosas. No las oculta como otras veces...

 ** _Supongo que_ _sí_** _ **puede haber justicia**._

Tú... me arrebatas las palabras de la boca.

 _"Quizás si puede haber un poco de amor."_ Pienso yo.

—Virus azul, hace mucho que se oye de él. —Yo río mientras tu continúas comiendo— Este tipo de _hackers_ como _anonimous_ son buenos.

Entonces yo río con efusión, me oyes por el micrófono y me preguntas disimuladamente qué pasa. Yo sólo respondo que soy feliz. La razón, no importa.

Eres feliz, estás ciego de algunas cosas, pero, aún así, sabes que el odio no conlleva a nada, sabes que el odio sí puede ser vencido, aún aunque haya mucho allá afuera, porque _todo afuera es una mentira llena de basura;_ pero aún así, me haces pensar en que puedo reducirlo y hacer un mundo un poco mejor.

Ese el pago a no dormir: El ir viajando por las redes y toparme con cosas escabrosas y... horrorosas.

Al principio admito que grité, al principio lloré; pero he tomado una decisión: **_Hacer el mundo más seguro para ti y los que amas._**

Eso me hace feliz en algún modo... Y quizás con un poco de suerte o tecnología, algún día pueda salir a verte, tomar tu mano, y saber que el amor puede vencer al odio y al miedo, no sólo para los otros, si no también para mi; y que hay un mundo donde la palabra que le puedas decir a quien sea sea un "te quiero", sin sonar estúpido, pues lo estúpido es no decirle a quien quieres cuanto lo estimas, cuan importante es, sin que... sea tarde.

—Gracias por la comida, hoy... voy a salir con mis amigos y Momo, mamá.

—Ya veo, que bien. Abrígate bien, amor.

Te veo sonreírle y me miras entonces a mí que estoy sorprendida. Yo te veo directamente a los ojos con curiosidad para un pequeño milagro suceda: Ríes como nunca.

—¿Amo?

—Salgamos a divertirnos.

Yo abro la mirada y entonces sonrío emocionada. A veces... una sonrisa puede hacer que los días más grises sean los más bellos... Gracias, Shintaro.

—Ene—"

Shintaro sonrió calmadamente al terminar de leer aquella carta olvidada entre antiguos recuerdos. No hacía falta leer más.

Cerró la laptop y se acercó a su ahora esposa, Ene. Agradeció sí existieran los milagros, incluso para ellos, incluso para ambos, pues ahora ella estaba junto a él en persona gracias a la tecnología; y aquel grupo de científicos, ya no existían.

Ella yacía dormida en la cama compartida por ambos. Se veía hermosa mientras plácidamente descansaba de un día agotador.

" _Yo también te amo, Ene_ " pronunció en su oído, a lo que ella reaccionó volteándose y dándole un golpe certero en el rostro.

Shintaro ante tan repentino ataque entonces enojó, pero rápidamente se resignó y rió pues desde que ella había salido del mundo virtual, actuó así. Lo sorprendía en los momentos más imprevistos. Reía con él ante cada hecho que el mundo les daba.

Echose entonces junto a ella y espantó así al invierno y la frialdad.

" ** _Te amo..._** " murmuró ella adormilada al ser abrazada por su ser. Sintiendo su amor y calidez reconocible incluso, cuando dormitaba.

" ** _Te... amo..._** "

 _Finalmente, el amor había ganado ante el odio._

 ** _"Y yo a ti..."_**

 ** _~Fin~_**

* * *

...El odio es la causa de guerras, disputas y más. Toda persona nace buena en el mundo, pero, las personas pueden corromperse.

A veces... un sólo abrazo y un "te quiero" pueden hacer mucho. Personalmente en este escrito he querido decir todo lo anterior, pues una simple conversación salvó a alguien muy querido del suicidio, ¡sólo una simple conversación! Y lo que más me gusta de esta anécdota es que la persona que le habló le dijo en un futuro que "la vio muy sola", y eso fue muy triste. Esto se lo dedico un poco a ambos a pesar de lo que pasó. Yo no saben como agradezco esta persona siga viva, aún lo está. Y es por esto que yo férreamente creo en que la amistad y el amor, pueden cambiarlo todo. (Admito no todo se puede, eso sería soñar, y hay que tener los pies en la tierra, y aceptar que no todos cambiarán sólo por una muestra de afecto, pero de todos modos todos merecemos una muestra de cariño, yo creo eso a pesar de que sé mucho difieren.)

Disculpen, sé es tonto y cursi, pero en verdad, me ha quedado esa lección en la vida.

Al principio lo iba a dejar en todo lo que estaba en comillas, pero en verdad, Ene y Shintaro merecen un final feliz. Sufrieron mucho, y me imagino un mundo donde son felices juntos. El destino es así, las heridas sanan, el amor vuelve a florecer, y el "ahora" es eterno.

Espero les haya gustado.

Saludos a todos y todas.


End file.
